Der große VoyagerPersönlichkeitstest
by Anke
Summary: Erfahre anhand von 16 Fragen welche Voyager-Persönlichkeit du bist!
1. Der Test

Titel: Der große Voyager-Persönlichkeitstest  
>Summary: Erfahre anhand von 16 Fragen welche Voyager-Persönlichkeit du bist!<br>Disclaimer: Immer noch gehört mir nichts und Paramount alles…

**Herzlich Willkommen zum großen Voyager-Persönlichkeitstest! **  
>Bitte lies die Fragen sorgfältig durch und antworte dann spontan ohne große Überlegung. Notiere bei jeder Frage die zu deiner Antwort gehörige Buchstabenkombination.<p>

**Im Kasino bestellst du am liebsten… **  
>a) Kräutertee (ET)<br>b) Kaffee (IK)  
>c) Pizza (DT)<br>d) Bananenpfannkuchen (CB)  
>e) egal, Hauptsache es ist Leola-Wurzel drin (AN)<p>

**Nach einer Diskussion… **  
>a) befiehlst du was gemacht wird (IK)<br>b) kommst du zu der objektiven Schlussfolgerung, dass deine Meinung von vorneherein die einzig logische war (ET)  
>c) hat jemand anderes eine gebrochene Nase (CB)<br>d) Diskussionen sind irrelevant (GS)  
>e) wir sind eine große Familie und haben keine Differenzen (KB)<p>

**Deine Meinung zu deinem Äußeren… **  
>a) ein Tattoo an einer prominenten Stelle adelt jedes Antlitz (HC)<br>b) Sprenkel – egal ob im Gesicht oder auf der Kleidung – sind das Nonplusultra (AN)  
>c) mein Aussehen wird von meiner Mission bestimmt (JS)<br>d) Haare wurden schon immer überbewertet, Hauptsache man hat eine schöne Singstimme (FD)  
>e) Blässe ist vornehm (KB)<p>

**Deine Fähigkeiten werden… **  
>a) absolut anerkannt und gefördert (DT)<br>b) manchmal vielleicht nicht so ganz 100ig gewürdigt (BH)  
>c) vollkommen missverstanden (JS)<br>d) sträflich verkannt (FD)  
>e) gefürchtet (KB)<p>

**Du strebst nach… **  
>a) Anerkennung (BH)<br>b) Perfektion (KB)  
>c) Menschlichkeit (GS)<br>d) Harmonie (HC)

**Ein Tag im Delta-Quadranten ist ein guter Tag… **  
>a) wenn alle ihre Leola-Wurzelsuppe aufessen (AN)<br>b) alle Crew-Mitglieder perfekt funktionieren (GS)  
>c) Tom seine Socken wegräumt (CB)<br>d) die Voyager mir gehört (KB)  
>e) ich die Brücke haben darf und wirklich was passiert (BH)<p>

**Für dich ist die Reise der Voyager… **  
>a) der Wendepunkt deines Lebens (DT)<br>b) die logische Konsequenz aus nicht von der Besatzung zu vertretenden Umständen (ET)  
>c) ein unglaublicher Glücksfall (AN)<br>d) ein riesiger Fehler (JS)

**Du liebst… **  
>a) heiß, unglücklich und ständig eine andere (BH)<br>b) beständig aber unerfüllt (HC)  
>c) so alle sieben Jahre … (okay, wir reden nicht darüber) (ET)<br>d) zwar nicht unbedingt, findest verliebte Trottel aber sehr praktisch (JS)  
>e) und wirst geliebt (DT)<p>

**Dein liebstes Holo-Programm… **  
>a) Fair Haven (IK)<br>b) Fight Club (HC)  
>c) Captain Proton (DT)<br>d) Rebellion Alpha (JS)  
>e) Photonen brauchen Freiheit (FD)<p>

**Wie wehrst du dich gegen deine Feinde? **  
>a) Feinde? Wir sind doch hier alle Freunde! (AN)<br>b) das Thema gebrochene Nase hatten wir doch schon einmal? (CB)  
>c) Photonentropedos (IK)<br>d) Chloraxin (FD)  
>e) mit freundlichen Gesprächen (JS)<p>

**Wen würdest du mit in eine Rettungskapsel nehmen? **  
>a) den Captain (HC)<br>b) Naomi Wildman (GS)  
>c) egal, Hauptsache hübsch (BH)<br>d) Commander Chakotay (IK)  
>e) Seven of Nine (KB)<p>

**Du und die Tierwelt… **  
>a) du hast einen Hund (IK)<br>b) du hast einen Stoff-Targ (CB)  
>c) du erschlägst sogar holografische Fliegen (FD)<br>d) du isst keine Tiere (außer du bist in Gesellschaft einer gewissen Blondine) (HC)  
>e) nach dir wurde ein Tier benannt (AN)<p>

**Zu deinen Lieblingsbüchern zählt… **  
>a) Dantes „Göttliche Komödie" (IK)<br>b) Huckleberry Finn (DT)  
>c) Stolz und Schmerzstöcke (CB)<br>d) 1000 Species to assimilate before you die (KB)  
>e) Julia Child "Mastering the art of French Cooking" (GS)<p>

**Deine Freunde beschreiben dich als… **  
>a) den bestmöglichen Gesellschafter, bewandert in allen Arten spannender Konversation und Quell der Inspiration (FD)<br>b) einfach netten Kerl (BH)  
>c) die logische Wahl für einen Freund – auch wenn das Wort „Freund" im menschlichen Sprachgebraucht mit einer emotionalen Komponente konnotiert ist, die mir selbst fremd ist (ET)<br>e) Spaßkanone und exzellenten Koch (AN)  
>f) sozial ein wenig unbeholfen (GS)<p>

**In deiner Freizeit… **  
>a) schreibst du Holo-Romane (DT)<br>b) spielst du Klarinette (BH)  
>c) meditierst du (ET)<br>d) bist du gerne kreativ (JS)  
>e) verfolgst du unschuldige Mannschaftskameraden mit deiner Holokamera (FD)<p>

**Dass du einen miesen Tag hattest, merkt man daran… **  
>a) müssen wir schon wieder über gebrochene Nasen sprechen? (CB)<br>b) es ist mal wieder mal ein Shuttle im Eimer (HC)  
>c) Mitglieder meiner Spezies kennen so etwas wie „miese Tage" nicht und selbst wenn, würde sich dieser Fakt Ihrer Wahrnehmung entziehen (ET)<br>d) Miese Tage sind irrelevant (GS)  
>e) die Voyager fliegt noch (JS)<p>

Alle Fragen beantwortet?  
>Zähle nun, wie oft jede Buchstabenkombination bei dir vorkommt. Die Kombination, die am häufigsten vorkommt, ist der Schlüssel zu deiner „Voyager-Persönlichkeit". Welche das ist, erfährst du im nächsten Kapitel…<p> 


	2. Die Auflösung

**AN – Neelix **  
>Du bist die gute Seele deiner Umgebung, sprühend vor Energie und guter Laune lässt du nicht zu, dass andere traurig sind oder zu wenig Leolawurzel-Suppe bekommen. Mit Kindern hast du ein ausgesprochen gutes Händchen. Alles in allem also ein prima Kerl, den man gerne um sich hat (jedenfalls, wenn man einer Spezies ohne Geschmacksnerven angehört), nur bei der Wahl deiner Kleidung solltest du ein wenig aufpassen.<p>

**BH – Harry Kim **  
>Du bist engagiert bemüht alles richtig zu machen und meistens gelingt dir das auch – und selbst wenn nicht, ist das auch nicht so schlimm. Mit deinem umwerfenden Welpen-Charme sorgst du dafür, dass dir im Nullkommanichts verziehen wird. Sorge bereitet uns allerdings deine Schwäche für unmögliche Romanzen, hierüber solltest du einmal mit dem Counselor deines Vertrauens sprechen. Termine können vereinbart werden unter deanna. troi () starfleet. org oder ezri. dax () starfleet. org.<p>

**CB – B'Elanna Torres**  
>Du sprühst vor Energie und Leidenschaft, wenn man etwas erledigt haben möchte, wendet man sich am besten an dich. Wenn dir etwas gegen den Strich geht, zeigst du es deutlich, doch zum Glück bekommt der Doktor ja jede Nase wieder hin... Dabei hast du durchaus eine weiche und romantische Seite, die du allerdings nur deinen besten Freunden zeigst. Tipp: Du solltest unbedingt über eine gute Haftpflichtversicherung nachdenken.<p>

**DT – Tom Paris**  
>Manchen wirst du oberflächlich erscheinen mit deiner guten Laune und deinem Interesse an schnellen Fortbewegungsmitteln und Holodeckprogrammen, doch hinter deiner angenehmen Fassade steckt ein nicht weniger angenehmer Kerl, der kreativ denkt, in Krisensituationen klaren Kopf behält und auf den man sich immer verlassen kann.<p>

**ET – Tuvok **  
>Haben wir vorhin schon von Verlässlichkeit gesprochen, bist du die Verlässlichkeit in Person. Ein Fels in der Brandung, auf den man immer bauen kann. In deinen Urteilen bist du rational und logisch. Deine vornehme Zurückgezogenheit wird zwar von manchen als arrogantes Eigenbrötlertum angesehen, doch über solch unlogische Ansichten bist so erhaben.<p>

**FD – Der Doktor**  
>Du hast so viele Fähigkeiten, dass wir hier gar nicht damit beginnen, sie aufzuzählen. Wir verlassen uns darauf, dass du das schon selbst tun wirst, denn selbst wenn du eine Schwäche haben solltest (was wir uns gar nicht vorstellen können), Bescheidenheit und Zurückhaltung gehören garantiert nicht dazu.<p>

**GS – Seven of Nine**  
>Du bist eine spröde Persönlichkeit, die es nicht für nötig hält, ihre intellektuelle Überlegenheit vor ihrer Umgebung zu verstecken. Deren Problem, wenn sie damit nicht umgehen können. Nichtsdestotrotz machen dich deine Kompromisslosigkeit, Geradlinigkeit und Streben nach Perfektion zum Vorbild für die jüngere Generation, die dich bewundert und zu dir aufsieht (gut, das mag auch an der Körpergröße liegen).<p>

**HC – Commander Chakotay**  
>Du bist ein spiritueller Mensch. Du bist einfühlsam, aufmerksam, ruhig und gelassen, der starke Fels in den Unbilden des Weltraumforscherlebens. Wäre da nicht deine ungute Neigung, jedes Shuttle, dass du fliegst, zu schrotten, würden wir sagen, der perfekte Partner für alle Lebenslagen. Tipp: Noch ein paar Flugstunden und die Welt gehört dir.<p>

**IK – Kathryn Janeway**  
>Glückwunsch – du hast den Persönlichkeits-Jackpot gewonnen. Du bist mutig, zielstrebig und klug. Deine Umgebung bewundert dich und folgt dir blindlings durchs Feuer. Oder aber du bist ein mieser kleiner Schwindler, der bei Frage 1 aus der Antwort „Kaffee" die richtige Schlussfolgerung gezogen hat – dann gehe bitte zu Punkt JS.<p>

**JS – Seska**  
>Du bist intelligent, gerissen und anpassungsfähig. Deine Feinde zittern nicht vor dir – aber nur, weil sie gar nicht wissen, dass sie deine Feinde sind, momentan glauben sie noch, sie wären deine Freunde. Deine Ziele verfolgst du konsequent und beharrlich. Und diese Ziele sind immer gleichbedeutend mit deinem eigenen Vorteil.<p>

**KB – Borg-Königin**  
>Du strebst nach Perfektion. Eigentlich ein ehrenwertes Ziel, würdest du dafür nicht zum Mittel der Assimilation greifen, das wir natürlich nicht gut heißen können. Auch sonst fällt es uns leider schwer, deiner Persönlichkeit positive Aspekte abzugewinnen. Schade eigentlich.<p>

AN: Lasst mich wissen, welche Persönlichkeit ihr seid - ich bin unheimlich gespannt!


End file.
